The First Date
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Erica has her first date. How does Chandler take it when he finds out it's with an older man? Read to find out!


"Why can't I go?" Erica said angry at the fact that her dad won't let her go on a date with a guy that she really likes.

"Because you're only 15. You're not old enough to date yet." Chandler said watching the game with his feet up.

"UGH! dad! He is like the most popular guy in school!" Erica tried to convince him sittng next to him on the couch.

"Erica I said no. It's not gonna happen." He paused thinking "What's his name?"

"Travis." She smiled thinking he may have changed his mind.

"And how old is this _Travis_?" Chandler asked

"About the same age..."

"How old?" He demaded

"17."

"Nope." He said looking back at the T.V.

"UGH! God, you don't even know him! You never let me do anything!" She yelled getting up off the couch and marching up stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

"One more slam like that young lady and that door is mine!" Chandler yelled after her

Monica heard a door slamming as she walked through the door then Chandler yell. "What was that all about?" She asked

Chandler sighed "She's mad because I won't let her go out Friday night." He explained

"What's Friday night?" Monica asked

"This guy wants to take her out."

Monica looked at him "And you told her no." He just nodded "Chandler we've talked about this. You have to let her go out and meet people." She said sittng next to him "She's grown up...she's not a little girl no more." She said softly, rubbing his back.

He sighed once again "He's an older man Mon."

"Chandler..." Pausing she thought "How much older?"

"2 years."

"Honey, two years is not that big of a deal." She said

Jack came down the stairs after hearing Erica's door slam "What's going on?" He asked

"Your father won't let your sister go out." Monica explained

"Why not?" He asked

"Because he's an older man." Chandler said

"Oh, yeah, no she can't go out."

Chandler looked at Monica saying 'I told you'.

"I know those high school guys out there and I won't let my little sister get hurt that way." Jack said

"See."

"You guys are being unreasonable." She looked towards Chandler "I went out with an older man." She said "I thought he was the one. They're not all that bad."

"I don't wanna talk about Richard right now." Chandler said angry that he came up again in a conversation they had.

"You went out with a guy named Richard." Jack chuckled.

Monica turned and glarred at him "Jack, not now." She warned

He stayed quiet and listened to his parents talk.

"Honey just give him a chance. We raised Erica right, if something were to happen. She would know what to do and make the right choice." She said

"Mon that's not what I'm worried about." He said turning off the T.V. and facing his wife "What if he did something to her, and she couldn't get out. I'm thinking the worst..." He told her softly.

She sighed "Would you feel better if he came over and you met him first?" She asked

"Yes."

Erica told Travis that she could go if her dad met him first. He said okay and came over that day before their date.

Chandler eyed him suspiciously when Erica walked through the door with him.

"Daddy, this is Travis. Travis this is my dad." She introduced them.

"Hello Sir, nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Yeah..." Chandler said not to sure about him already.

"Okay, we're gonna go now." Erica said braking the tension and dragging Travis back outside.

"Be back by 9." Chandler said after her as she shut the door.

Chandler watched them pull away. He could see Erica laughing inside.

He tapped his keys on the counter watching the clock.

Monica walked in the kitchen and saw Chandler sitting there "What are you doing?" She asked going over to the stove checking on dinner.

"Nothing...Actually, the gas prices are about to go up do you want me to take your car and fill it up for you?" He asked standing up.

Monica smiled and went over to him. "Thanks sweetie." She kissed him.

"No problem." Chandler hurried out the door.

Monica watched him go wondering why he was in such a hurry.

Chandler sat in the back of the movie theater watching his daughter and Travis about ten rows up.

Travis grabbed a piece of popcorn and fed it to Erica.

Erica smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Chandler stood up with wide eyes.

Travis put his arm around Erica.

"Sir you need to sit down. I can't see the movie!" One lady shouted

Chandler turned around "Well I can't see my daughter."

Erica heard her dad's voice.

"Hey shut up I can't hear!" Another guy yelled

Chandler looked at him "Well with you yelling like that no one can hear." He yelled back.

Erica turned around in her seat and gasped when she saw her dad standing there.

"I can't believe you did that!" Erica yelled stomping through the house and slamming the door back not caring that her dad was right behind her.

Jack and Monica heard Erica and Chandler walk through the door. They came out of the kitchen and watched them.

Erica turned around and looked at her dad "I liked him and now he probably will never talk to me again!" Erica shouted at him "I hate you! I wish you were never my dad!" She ran upstairs and to her room.

Chandler looked at Monica and Jack who were starring back at him "Nice dad." Jack said walking pass him and upstairs.

Chandler looked at Monica and walked up to her. "Did I screw this up?" He asked her

She nodded "Chandler you can't be with her all the time. We need to let go."

"I'm just nervous you know? What if something happens, I won't be there." He said

"If she needs us she will come to us. She loves you very much." She told him then kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to check on Erica.

Monica knocked on her door "Erica, honey can I come in?" Monica asked

She heard her getting up then the door unlocked.

Monica walked in and saw Erica plop back down on her bed cuddling her pillow.

Monica sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"No..." She mumbled and rolled over to see her mom. "It was so humiliating. The whole theater saw."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did he have to do that?"

"Because he loves you very much and it's just hard seeing his little girl grow up and go on dates. He is just over protective." She explained

"But he's not like that with Jack."

Monica smiled "That's because Jack isn't his little girl. You are." Monica moved back the hair that was in her face and wet from her tears "Why don't you go talk to him."

Erica nodded and got up.

She walked downstairs and found her dad on the front porch looking out at the night sky. "Dad?"

Chandler turned his head to his little girls voice. He gave her a small smile "I'm sorry about today. It's just hard seeing you grow up and not need me anymore."

Erica walked over to him and sat down "I will always need you. I'm only 15. What will I do without you." She smiled. It was quiet for a while before she spoke again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" She asked

Chandler looked at her "Why would I be mad at you?" He asked concerned.

"Because I said I hated you. And which you were never my dad. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." She apologized

"I know. You were just mad." He said "I was sad when you said it, a little hurt. But I would never hate you for saying it." He told her.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled close.

Monica and Jack were looking through the window to the living room the whole time.

"Can you believe that dad did that? On her first date." Jack asked his mom

"Yeah...I believe it." She said

"Would you do that to me?" Jack asked a little worried

Monica smiled "Yeah." She wrapped her arm around him. "You're my little boy."

Jack pulled away slightly "I'll be a man in a couple months." He stated

Monica pulled him close again "You'll be _my_ little man." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew...mom!" Jack tried to pull away.

**Just something short and sweet I felt like writing. What did you think?**


End file.
